Meaning of us
by FanfictionRulesMyLife
Summary: Sora and the others face difficulties during their adventure, but together they power through. There will be darkness problems, enemies, or just friends hanging out moments. Chapters are basically decided by you all, so review what you would like to see next.
1. Broken

** A/N: This is based off of kindomheartsnyctophiliac's post on tumblr, where something so drastic (is that the right word? Sorry I can't find the post D;) happens to Sora and he _just breaks._ So I'm writing this as what you say, a kingdom hearts 3 scene? Also I'm listening to Simple and Clean, so I'm in the mood.****Oh and this is so not going to be a kid friendly version, just like the games are. There will be blood and death. Lots of it. *evil smirk***

_Normal thinking  
Sora's thoughts during his nightmare  
_

**Background: Sora's second Mark of Mastery is to find Master Aqua in the Realm of Darkness. He's successful, but during his Mark of Mastery, he has these visions about Aqua and Terra. These visions are actually Ven's memories but none of the gang, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, Mickey, Goofy, Donald, or Sora figure that out. Together they go to different worlds, trying to find the 7 guardians of light. Sora, Riku, and Kairi visit Destiny's island and Sora finds the "Key to Return Hearts." There he finds out that the visions are actually memories of Ven, whose heart is currently in Sora's. They the meet Aqua, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy at Castle Oblivion, formerly known as Land of Departure. After awakening Ven, Sora goes missing. The gang go searching for him.**

* * *

"Master Yen Sid!" Mickey says frantically as he, Donald, and Goofy entered the room.

Master Yen Sid looked at his apprentice and friends. "What has happened?"

Before Mickey could respond, Donald and Goofy started sprouting out the events that occurred.

"Sora is missing! He just vanished, Master!"

"Right after he woke up Ventus!"

"Master Aqua and Ven are searching at Castle Oblivion."

"Riku and Kairi are searching at their home world."

"But Master, what if Xehanort has him!"

"Silence, please." Master Yen Sid stands up. Donald and Goofy instantly stop talking and stand up straight. Master Yen Sid sits down and stares at Mickey, Donald, and Goofy. "Now please, one at a time, explain what has happened."

* * *

Ven and Aqua were on the 12 floor, also frantically looking for Sora. Ven looked on both sides of him as he ran across the long narrow floor.

"I can't help feeling it's my fault." He told Aqua.

Aqua gaped at him, then sternly said. "Don't go blaming yourself. None of us, knew Sora was going to go missing. Even though our attention was on you, it doesn't mean it's your fault that he vanished. It's not like you purposely put all the attention on you. Which you didn't. You understand, Ven?"

Ven nodded. "Yea, thanks Aqua. But, I NEED to find Sora. After what he's done for me, it's the least I could do."

Aqua smiled. Ven was still the same old Ven he was 12 years ago. They ran up the stairs to the 13th floor.

Ven gasped at the sight in front of him.

At the end of the hall, Master Xehanort shot a mysterious beam at Sora, causing Sora to be covered with darkness for a second, them the darkness disappeared. Aqua and Ven call their keyblades and rush to Xehanort. Together, simultaneously, they jump and swing their keyblades at Xehanort, who just jumps back.

"What did you do to Sora?" Ven demands. _If anything happened to him, I could never forgive myself._

Xehanort laughs. "I managed to transport him in here. I wanted to test how powerful he is. He proved to be remarkable Master with a special ability. But he also proved to be a threat. I wonder how you'll manage to beat me without one of your guardians of light." Xehanort then enters through a portal and leaves.

Aqua and Ven stand there, staring where Xehanort once was.

"Sora!" Ven yells, remembering that Sora was on the ground, possibly injured or worse dying. He dismisses his keyblade and runs to Sora. Sora looked slightly beat up and slightly paler. Ven picks up Sora and starts shaking him. "Come on Sora! Get up!"

Aqua casts a cure onto Sora. Which only makes Sora look less beat up, but doesn't wake him up. Aqua notices Sora's face is scrunched up, like he's experiencing a nightmare. _Is he having a nightmare? Wait...Knowing Xehanort...Sora's probably having his worst nightmares happening! _"Ven, we need to get to Master Yen Sid's now. I think I know what's wrong with Sora."

"How are we going to get there? Sora doesn't have amor and we don't have the gummi ship." Ven asks.

Aqua aims her keyblade and shoots a beam. The beam opens up a portal. "This portal will take us to Master Yen Sid's." Aqua grabs Sora's right arm and places it over her neck, while Ven does the same with Sora's left. Together the three walk into the portal.

* * *

Riku and Kairi were running around the play island, shouting Sora's name. They circled the island three times and there was no sign of Sora.

Kairi stops. Riku turns around to encourage Kairi to keep looking, but the look on Kairi almost makes his wall break.

"Riku..." Kairi starts, tears starting to form and he voice starting to waver. "What if Xehanort has him? Xehanort is sick. I can't imagine what Xehanort would do."

Riku slowly wraps his arm around his best friend. "Sora's tough and you know that. Xehanort would have to work hard to defeat Sora." Riku then looks at Kairi straight in the eyes. "And if he does something to OUR brother, he will pay. Xehanort is messing with the wrong person. Because if anyone tries to separate us, they're going down."

Kairi nods, and wipes her tears away. Together they stand up. "Your right Riku. Let's keep looking."

* * *

"Did you sense any darkness?" Master Yen Sid asks.

"Yeah I did." Mickey answers.

Master Yen Sid sighed. This was proving to become worse than he thought. If Mickey sensed darkness that would mean Xehanort had something to do about this and that was not good. Xehanort messing with Sora, whose heart is connecting with those he had helped and befriended. "This is indeed troubling. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy, you three have to-"

Suddenly, a portal appears. Ven and Aqua exit the portal carrying a comatose Sora between them.

"Sora!" Mickey, Donald, and Goofy yell.

"Master! Xehanort got to Sora! He used this-" Ven starts but stops when he sees Master Yen Sid put his hand up.

"Let's bring him to a room and place him on a bed. Then you can tell us what you have seen." Master Yen Sid says calmly, leading the frantic group to one of the rooms in the tower. "It's better to be calm than frantic when explaining."

They enter the normal looking room, the blue walls decorated with stars. There was a white bed next to the window. Aqua and Ven placed Sora onto there then looked at Master Yen Sid for instructions.

"Now" He says sitting on the edge of the bed. "What has happened to Master Sora?"

Ven and Aqua tell Master Yen Sid what they saw. Master Yen Sid nods, then examines Sora.

"Master." Aqua puts the attention on her. "I believe that Xehanort has put Sora in a nightmare. Trying to break his will to fight."

"What?!" Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Ven cry.

"But we're talking about Sora here! His will to fight can never be broken!" Donald states.

Master Yen Sid nods. "Yes, Sora's will to fight can not be broken _that_ easily. But, Master Aqua, I don't believe that was what Xehanort's plan was. Maybe his plan is just to break Sora."

"Break Sora?" Ven asks. "How does a nightmare break Sora?"

"We won't know until he wakes up from it and hope for the best." Master Yen Sid sighs. This was not going well.

* * *

_Sora opened his eyes. He wasn't in Castle Oblivion anymore. He looks around, there are keyblade everywhere, stuck in the ground. Behind him there's a pillar with Xehanort on it. Xehanort? When Did we get here? Where are the others?_

_Sora wanted to move. But, for some reason he couldn't move at all. What the heck is going on?!_

_He then noticed his friends come running to the middle of the crossroads. Riku glares at Xehanort. "Xehanort! Let Sora go!"_

_Xehanort laughs. His laugh echoing through the Keyblade Graveyard. "Let him go? Sure i'll let him go. Sora, attack!"_

_Sora didn't want to but his body moved on his own. His arm extended out and called his keyblade. For some reason his keyblade had darkness surrounding it. Sora ran towards the group, who each had their weapons drawn. Sora swung at the closest person, who was Ven. Ven managed to block in time with his keyblade. _

_"Sora! Fight it! I know you can, you can win against the darkness." Ven pleas. "We don't want to fight you." _

_Sora laughs. "Well, I want to." Sora swings the kingdom key again harder, with the help of the darkness and knocks Ven to the side. _

_"Ven!" Aqua yells. "Sora! You can do it!" Aqua runs and swings her keyblade vertically towards Sora. _

_Sora laughs, using the darkness to get behind Aqua. Wait! No don't. Stop! Then stabs his keyblade through her. NO! "Yeah, I could do it Aqua. Never thought I had the power to actually murder someone."_

_"AQUA!" Everyone yells. They watch in horror as Sora removes his keyblade from Aqua and Aqua falls onto the ground, coughing up blood. Sora smiles at his work._

_Ven glares at Xehanort."Y-You murderer! You killed my best friend!"_

_"I didn't kill her. Sora did." Xehanort laughs. _

_Ven stares at Aqua, hoping she was still alive. Aqua notices Ven, and gives him a weak smile. "Go...V..en. De...feat...Xe...Xehanort..."_

_Ven nods, quickly casting a cure on Aqua, hopeing that'll keep her alive until the could bring her to someone to heal her, before he runs towards Xehanort. _

_"Riku, Kairi. Go help Ven. Donald, Goofy, and I can handle Sora. Go!" Mickey nods. _

_Riku and Kairi looks skeptically at each other but nod. They run after Ven. _

_I-I can't believe. No. This can't be real. It's just Xehanort messing with me. Sora stares at the group in front of him.  
_

_"Sora. I know your in there still. And I know it's hard, but you have to keep trying!" Mickey encourages, but grips his keyblade. He had to be careful, Sora was not in control. Xehanort was in the moment and Xehanorrt was not taking any chances to be defeated. _

_"Sora, remember your friends!." Goofy pleas. Goofy had his shield up, ready to defend Donald who was behind him trying to keep Aqua alive with potions and his magic. _

_"Sorry, but the Sora you knew is no longer in here." Sora laughs. He jumps towards Donald but Mickey jumps also blocking Sora's way. "Oh look at this. Instead of the servants protecting their king. Their king is protecting them."_

_"Their not my servants. Their my friends!" Mickey states and swings his keyblade at Sora. Sora block then counter attacks, leaving a gash on Mickey's arm. _

_"Cu-" Donald starts. _

_"Don't waste it on me! Use it on Aqua. She needs it more." Mickey orders. Donald nods. _

_"So touching." Sora says sarcastically. Sora lifts his keyblade. "Graviga!"_

_All three, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy are stuck on the ground. Get up guys! Get up! So he won't kill you!_

_"Wonder who I should kill first." Sora laughs, the stands next to Mickey. "Since your the king, you get to be first." Sora quickly stabs Mickey in the chest. _

_YOUR MAJESTY!_

_"YOUR MAJESTY!" Donald and Goofy also cry. _

_Sora pulls his keyblade out. "Oops." He smirks and walks towards Goofy and Donald. "So who's next."_

_"You'll never win." Donald spat. _

_Sora crouches to Donald's level, and looks at him straight in the eyes. "The game's over. We won." Then Sora stabs Donald. D-Donald...  
_

_Aqua makes mutters something. Sora stands up and looks at her, slightly surprised. "Your still alive? Eh, doesn't matter you'll die before you can see Master Xehanort's plan in full action."_

_Sora turns and faces Goofy. "I wonder how Max will react to the news of you being dead." _

_Goofy glares. "I know he'll be proud of me and will avenge not only me but everyone you've killed."_

_"I look forward to it." Sora smiles and stabs Goofy. G-Goofy...I need to be in control again. I won't let my-him kill anyone else. He's the ones killing them, I did nothing..._

_Sora calls a dark portal and enters it so he could get to Ven, Riku, and Kairi a lot faster. In a second, he exits the portal and sees the three defeating the last of the heartless that were in their way. They were about to continue their way to Xehanort. "Thundaga!"_

_Shots of thunder come from the sky hitting the group, slightly injuring them but nothing they couldn't handle._

_They turn around. "Sora!" Kairi yells. _

_"Since your here...that means..." Riku says quietly. He then glares. Come on Riku! Defeat him, it's the only way to stop the deaths._

_"You possessed my best friend and now you killed my other friends. How dare you!" Riku yells and was about to attack Sora when Ven extends his arm._

_"I'll deal with him. You two need to go defeat Xehanort." Ven orders. _

_"But-" Riku starts. _

_Kairi puts her hand on Riku's shoulder. "Let's go Riku. Ven's mind is made up." _

_Riku nods he runs towards the pillar. Kairi looks at Sora with hope in her eyes still, then looks at Ven. _

_Ven gives her a sad smile. "I'll be fine and Sora will be fine."_

_Kairi nods then runs to the pillar also. _

_"You know lying to a princess is not nice." Sora states. _

_Ven gets into a fighting position. "Killing isn't either."_

_Sora smirks. "Who said I was nice?" _

_Sora and Ven run towards each other. When they meet in the middle, they both block each others attack. _

_"I never thought his would happened. But I guess I have to fight you." Ven says. Swinging his keyblade, underhand._

_Sora blocks and laughs. "You guess? We are fighting!" He swings his keyblade and hits Ven. Causing Ven to fly a few feet away. _

_Ven jumps, using his speed as advantage, and adding wind to his strike, hits Sora, knocking him to the ground. Sora groans, but gets up fast. Yes, Ven! Defeat me, so I won't kill you._

_Ven runs behind Sora. Sora pretends to not notice him. Ven lifts his keyblade about to strike Sora, Sora turns around and slashes Ven. Ven falls, clutching his now bleeding chest._

_"I must say, your speed is incredible, but your moves are predictable." Sora says, then puts his foot onto Ven's chest. _

_Ven groans. "Sora, I don't blame you." Ven...I'm sorry.  
_

_"What?" Sora asks confused. Then glares. "Yeah, right."_

_"I know, you're not the one doing this. It's Xehanort. I wish you manage to remove his control over you and defeat him." Ven says, softly. Ven, I'm so sorry. _

_"Shut up." Sora yells and stabs Ven, directly at his chest, just missing his heart._

_Sora slowly pulls out the keyblade. The keyblade that killed many of his friends and stained with their blood. I-I'm a monster._

_"5 down. 2 more to go." Sora grins. _

_Once again he opens a portal of darkness, so he can catch up with Riku and Kairi. The next thing you know, Sora is on top of the pillar. _

_"Xehanort! You'll pay!" Riku promises. "You killed 4 of my friends and are trying to separate my best friends and I."_

_Sora laughs, causing Riku and Kairi to turn around abruptly. "Actually it's 5 dead friends now."_

_"What?" Kairi says shocked. "You k-killed Ven."_

_Sora shrugs. "I've killed the ones before him too. What's the big deal."_

_Kairi grips her keyblade. "Let go of Sora." Kairi swings her keyblade at Sora. Kairi, don't! You're going to get yourself killed!_

_Sora sidesteps and backhands Kairi on the head, causing Kairi to fall on the ground. "Is that all the princess got?"_

_Kairi gets back up, and glares at Sora. "No, there's more coming."_

_"Sure." Sora says sarcastically. But, unknown to him Riku is running towards him. Riku slashes Sora on his back, giving him a decent gash on his back. "Ugh."_

_"Now, we won't ask again. Let go of Sora." Riku demands. _

_Sora grins. "I'll tell you what I told your king: The Sora you knew is long gone." _

_"I won't believe that!" Kairi yells running towards Sora. _

_"Kairi!" Riku yells. _

_As soon as she's near, she hugs Sora. "Light!"_

_"No!" Xehanort yells. _

_An orb of light covers both her and Sora. Both Xehanort and Riku have to shield their eyes from it. In a few seconds the orb dies down and Kairi is there holding an exhausted Sora in her arms. _

_"Sora?" Kairi says softly. _

_Sora opens his eyes, slowly. "Huh? Kairi? What?" Kairi don't believe me. It's a trap!_

_Kairi smiles, tears forming in her eyes. "Your back!" She hugs Sora tighter._

_Sora looks around and spots Riku. He gives Riku a "confused" look. "Riku? Where are we?"_

_Riku smiles, then gives a serious look. "We'll explain later. Right now we have to defeat Xehanort." _

_Sora and Kairi separate and get into a fighting position. Sora calls his keyblade and is "shocked" at the sight of it. "W-Whose blood is that on my keyblade?"_

_Riku and Kairi looks at each other. "Like I said, we'll explain later."_

_Sora nods and gets back into a fighting position. Together he and his friends jump to attack Xehanort. Before the trio can touch Xehanort, Xehanort and Sora lock eyes. Xehanort grins, understanding that Sora was not indeed back in control. _

_Sora slows down and extends his hand at the same time Xehanort does. There's a flash of darkness. _

_When Riku opens his eyes, Xehanort was standing in front of him. Riku glares and tries to swing his keyblade but couldn't. He looks at his arm, which was being held by dark handcuffs. Riku turns to see Kairi in the same position, trying to get out of her binds. Wait..there was no sign of Sora. _

_"Where's Sora." Riku demands. _

_"Right here." Sora says, walking from behind Xehanort. He looks at Kairi. "Sorry, princess but your light didn't save your precious Sora."_

_Kairi glares at Xehanort. "Your a monster."_

_Xehanort grins. "That is fine." He then looks at Sora. "I'll let you finish this."_

_No, not them. Please not them. N-No more! __"My pleasure." Sora lifts his keyblade and points them back and forth from Riku and Kairi. "Eeny, meeny, miny, moe."__He landed on Riku. "I guess your it."_

_"You will never win." Riku spat. _

_Sora rolls his eyes. "We did already."_

_"No, even in darkness there is light." Kairi starts. _

_"And those light will one day defeat you." Riku declares. _

_Sora smiles. "And if they do come, Master Xehanort will defeat them."_

_"Even if your possessed, Sora, your obnoxious as ever." Riku smiles sadly. _

_Don't touch them! Don't! Don't, dangit.  
_

_"Shut up. I guess your both going to die at the same time." Sora declares. He lift his keyblade, angling it so his strike will hit both Riku and Kairi. _

_"That's fine." Riku states and stares at Sora in the eyes. "See you in the next life."_

_"We'll be waiting." Kairi smiles. _

_Please.__ Sora swings his keyblade across both of their chests. Giving them both deep gashes. NOOO!_

_Xehanort claps his hands. "Good job my puppet." _

_Sora smiles. I-I k-killed m-m-my f-friends. I-I-I..._

_"See Sora, your were meant to be on my side. You even enjoyed it. Soon you'll get to kill the rest of your friends. Those from the different worlds." Xehanort promises. _

_"I can't wait." Sora smiles evily. _

_"Now all I need to do is-" Xehanort calls his keyblade. "Finish you off!" Xehanort stabs his keyblade into Sora's chest. _

_"What?" Sora says, spitting out blood. _

_"Your work is done. You have no other purpose anymore. You were just merely a puppet." Xehanort laughs and walks away. _

_"NO!"_

* * *

"NO!" Sora yells sitting up on the bed. Beside him, Aqua sat up, woken up by Sora's yell.

"Sora! Your awake!" Aqua says happily. She was happy that Sora was awake. He'd been asleep for about a number of hours. Aqua was about to hug him, but Sora jumps up from the bed away from her. "Sora?"

Sora is trembling. The scene of him killing Aqua, replaying in his head. "S-stay away."

Aqua takes a step towards him, causing Sora to flinch. "Sora, i'm not going to hurt you. I promise." She says in a motherly voice.

"I-I know that." Sora mutters. "Just stay away, please."

"Sora. Everything is going to be fine. You need to calm down." Aqua promises.

"No it's not!" Sora yells. "Everything is NOT going to be fine. I-I'm going t-to..."

The door of the room opens, to reveal Ven, who's rubbing his tired eyes. "Aqua, is everything alright?"

"G-Go away!" Sora yells, still trembling. Tears forming in his eyes. "Both of you!"

That woke Ven up. He looks at Aqua and Sora confused. "What's wrong, Sora?" Ven walks into the room, towards Sora. "Sora, you can tell us."

The memory of him killing Ven flashes in his eyes. Causing him to trembling faster. "No, just get away from me!"

"Sora, your not going to hurt us." Aqua says calmly.

"That's what you think! And then I do." Sora says, his voice wavering.

"Sora, whatever you say in that nightmare. Will not happen." Ven promises.

"I-I can't..." Sora mutters.

"Can't what?"

"I can't take that chance!" Sora says a lot louder.

Master Yen Sid, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy appear at the doorway. They all looked like they gotten out of bed, in a hurry. Probably because it was pretty late. Like 2am. (The same exact time a certain author is writing this part of this fanfic)

"Hey fellas, what's with the yelling?" Mickey asks.

"Yeah, isn't Sora sleeping in here?" Donald yawns.

"Master Yen Sid, Your Majest, Donald. Look." Goofy says, pointing at the trembling Sora.

The three's eyes widen. "Ah, I see Master Sora has awaken."

Sora notices them and he takes a step back. The scene of their death flash in his vision. "Get away! I don't want you guys to...die."

"Die? What do you mean die?" Donald asks. He takes a step towards Sora.

Sora takes a step back too.

"Sora, we won't die." Mickey says. He starts walking towards Sora.

Sora steps back a few more steps, hitting the wall. "P-Please just s-stay away."

"We can't. Not with you like this. We want to help you." Aqua says, extending her arm.

"Yeah, we'll help you because we're your friends!" Goofy grins and steps into the room also.

That's does it for Sora. He extends his arm, subconsciously calling his keyblade. "No, i'm going to murder all of you. Then Xehanort is going to win! And then the worlds is going to be covered in darkness."

"What? Murder us?" Ven says and looks at Sora likes he's crazy.

Sora nods, tears falling from his eyes. He then notices that he called his keyblade. But instead of the shiny keyblade in his hands, this keyblade was the keyblade from his nightmare. The one stained with the blood of his friends. Sora yelps and throws his keyblade aways from him. He slides down the wall, his sobs winning. Sora sits there crying.

Aqua, Ven, Goofy, Donald, and Mickey were about to go comfort him when Master Yen Sid stops them.

"That will not be well for Sora if you all surround him. I believe I know what is wrong with Sora." Master Yen Sid starts. "Let's talk outside in my chamber."

"But, Master. Is it wise to leave Sora alone?" Mickey asks, concerned for his crying friend.

Master Yen Sid nods. "It is best for Sora to calm down, before we do any attempt to fix Xehanort's wrong doings on Sora."

They exited the room, leaving the broken Sora in there, and followed Master Yen Sid into his chamber.

As Master Yen Sid sat on his tall chair that was in the middle of the room, the other surrounded him, waiting for his explanation.

"I believe Xehanort placed a nightmare on Sora where he killed all of you." Master Yen Sid starts.

"T-that's crazy! Is Xehanort that cruel?!" Mickey says shocked.

Master Yen Sid nods. "From what I saw and heard from Sora. Xehanort must have gained control of Sora's body, but left his mind untouched."

"So that mean...Sora had to watch himself killing all of us and couldn't stop himself?" Aqua asks.

"You are correct." Master Yen Sid answers. "So when he saw each one of us. His memories of the nightmare, most likely replayed in his head."

"So every time he sees us, he'll have to relive that horrible nightmare again?" Goofy asks sadly.

"Indeed." Master Yen Sid answers.

"How do we convince him that it was just some crazy nightmare?" Ven asks.

"I believe Master Riku and Kairi are the answer to that problem. Ventus, can you please get Master Riku and Kairi from Destiny Islands?" Master Yen Sid asks.

Ven nods, and summons his keyblade. "I will, Master."

"Good luck." Master Yen Sid nods.

Ven opens a portal, leading to Destiny Islands.

* * *

It's been a few hours and they had found no sign of Sora. And it was pitch dark, the only lights were from the moon and the street lights of the main islands.

They had circled the play island over 20 times and the main island another 20. They even spit up. But they found no trace of Sora.

"Maybe we should check out the other worlds. How do we know Sora is on this one?" Riku asks.

Kairi shakes her head. "I have a feeling we have to be here." She looked around. "I feel like someone's coming."

Riku sighs but agrees. "So you're feeling it too."

Suddenly, out of no where, a portal appears. Exiting the portal is Ven.

"Ven!" Kairi calls. "Did you find Sora?"

"We did." He says.

Kairi grins and hugs Ven. "Oh thank goodness. Let's go see him!"

Riku notices Ven's hesitation. "Is there something wrong with Sora?"

Kairi looks at Riku, then to Ven, who still hasn't answered yet. "Sora's...not hurt is he?"

Ven sighs. "He's...He's fine physically." He stares at his feet. _How could I tell his friends? I could barely look at them. _

"Physically? What do you mean?" Riku questioned further. He needed to know if his little brother was alright.

"Aqua and I made it to the 13th floor. We saw Xehanort cover Sora with darkness for about a second. That darkness put Sora into a nightmare. Xehanort did that so he could break Sora." Ven starts explaining.

"Break Sora? Sora isn't easily broken." Riku states. _What could break Sora's spirit?_

Ven looks up. "I know that! But what Xehanort showed him was sick and cruel. Xehanort made Sora kill us in his nightmare! And every time he sees one of us, he has to relive the part of the nightmare where he kill us."

Silence.

Riku and Kairi suck in a breath. Defeating enemies is one thing, but full on murder is not. Seeing it once is full on torture, but seeing it over and over is overkill.

It was a while before either of them spoke. "J-Just how broken is he?" Kairi asks, afraid of what Ven was going to say, but she needed to know.

"Before I left, he broke down into a crying fit. He believes that he is going to kill us, even after our attempts to tell him were not. He's also afraid of his keyblade." Ven answers.

Riku growls. "Xehanort is going to pay."

Ven bows his head. "I'm sorry!" _I need them to forgive. It was my fault that Sora's in this mess._

Riku and Kairi gave Ven confused looks. Why was he sorry? He did nothing wrong. "Why?"

Ven, whose head was still bowed. "It's my fault Sora's in this mess."

Riku laughs, and bonks Ven on the head, causing Ven to look up quickly.

Kairi smiles sadly. "It's not your fault. It's Xehanort's. So don't blame yourself, ok?"

"Yeah." Riku agrees.

Ven smiles, then gets serious. "Master Yen Sid, told me that you two are the only ones who can fix Sora."

"We're not the only ones. But we have a higher possibility." Kairi says walking towards the portal.

"Come on Ven." Riku says, following Kairi. "We need to get to that lazy bum and tell him he's being over dramatic."

Ven smiles, and follows after them. _Sora, you have some real good friends._

* * *

"Master, how long do you think it will take to get Sora back to himself?" Aqua asks, concerned for her friend.

Master Yen Sid shakes his head. "I do not have the answer to your question. But we must take steps. It just depends on Sora, his belief in his friends, and his friends belief in him."

"We'll help him, right fellas?" Mickey smiles at the group, putting his hand out.

Donald grins, placing his hand on top of Mickey's. "Of course, your majesty!"

"Yep!" Goofy agrees, placing his hand on top of Donald's. "Sora's our friend!"

They all looked at Aqua. She smiled and placed her hand on top of the others. "Yeah. We will."

Master Yen Sid nods. "I believe Sora will be back to himself in no time with the help of his friends."

A portal appears and Ven, Riku, and Kairi exit.

"Master Yen Sid." The trio bows.

Master Yen Sid nods. "I believe Ven has caught you two up." Riku and Kairi nod. "Then you know what you two must do."

"Come on guys. His room is this way." Donald says, and leads Riku and Kairi to the room that currently held the broken Sora.

"Good luck." Goofy smiles.

"Thanks." Riku and Kairi says. Riku grips the door handle, sighing. He opens the door slowly at first but he sees something that causes him to swing the door open and run into the room.

Sora was about to jump out the window and escape.

"Oh no you don't!" Riku calls and tackles Sora. They both land onto the floor. Kairi walks in, shutting the door. "Shut that window will you, Kairi?"

Kairi nods and shuts the window.

Sora groans and opens his eyes. His eyes widen and start to tear when he notices Riku is the one who tackled him. The memory of him killing Riku and Kairi at the same time, pops into his head. Sora quickly pushes Riku off of him. "Get away from me!"

Riku stares at Sora, completely surprised that Sora pushed him. "What the heck Sora? I didn't tackle you _that_ hard." Riku says completely normal.

"Just stay away." Sora demands.

Kairi shakes her head. "Sorry, Sora but you're kinda stuck with us."

"Why won't any of you listen!?" Sora yells. "I'm going to kill all of you! So it's better off that i leave so that none of you die!"

"No, it won't be better off if you leave. You belong here with your friends." Kairi says.

Sora shakes his head no, crying. "Friends? How can you be friends with me if you know that i'm going to kill you all?!"

"It doesn't matter what you do, Sora. We will always be your friend." Kairi tells him honestly. _Even if you kill someone. Which you would never do. _

"We know you. And we know that you would never hurt your friends." Riku smiles. "Plus, you feel guilty if you managed to bruise someone!"

Sora looks at them, wanting to believe them. Kairi and Riku noticed this and stepped up their game.

"Sora, we've known each other since we were kids." Kairi starts. "You always made sure no one got hurt _too bad_ while we played on the play island with the others."

"And when you became a keyblade wielder, you went to different worlds helping others in their time of need when you weren't supposed to." Riku adds.

"You not only saved the worlds once, but twice. And now your on a journey to save the worlds a third time." Kairi smiles. She can see that her and Riku's words were getting to Sora. "Sora, you have bonds with many. Your heart is strong that even Xehanort who tried to break it, couldn't even succeed. That's why Xehanort is not going to possess you and make you kill us."

Sora looks away, wiping the tears off his face. "It's still a possibility."

Riku sits to the left of Sora and Kairi sits on the left of Riku, causing Riku to be in the middle. Riku quickly gets Sora and Kairi in a hug with him. "It's not a possibility. Because if Xehanort want to try to separate us. He'll have to get through me and Kairi. If he wants to attempt to take you from your friends. Then Xehanort has a huge crowd to deal with."

Sora looked at Riku and Kairi, his eyes slowly starting to have his usual radiance in them return. He jumps onto them, hugging them. "Thank you guys so much."

* * *

**A/N: Something is wrong with me. I went a little _too_ far with what caused Sora to break. **

**So if a bunch of you want this as a full on story. If might happen. MIGHT. I'm probably just going to do random scenes. So if you want something just request it and i'll do it :) **

**Example:**

**-How Sora saved Aqua.**

**-How Xehanort is defeated.**

**-Aftermath of this chapter? **

**Something like that. If you request it, i'll most likely do it. **


	2. Family

**A/N: This is the aftermath of the first chapter. So basically how Sora gets back into to his normal self, with a lot of help from his friends or more like family. (Aqua- the older sister. Ven-the older brother. Riku-the older brother. Roxas-the twin. Kairi-the sister. Lea-the older creepy yet cool and caring older brother. And when Terra is saved he would be the older brother too.) I also posted this up earlier than i planned because today is March 28th, marking it the 12th anniversary of kingdom hearts, so i had to do something.**

_Normal thinking  
**Roxas or Naminé talking**_

**Background: Sora's second Mark of Mastery is to find Master Aqua in the Realm of Darkness. He's successful, but during his Mark of Mastery, he has these visions about Aqua and Terra. These visions are actually Ven's memories but none of the gang, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, Mickey, Goofy, Donald, or Sora figure that out. Together they go to different worlds, trying to find the 7 guardians of light. Sora, Riku, and Kairi visit Destiny's island and Sora finds the "Key to Return Hearts." There he finds out that the visions are actually memories of Ven, whose heart is currently in Sora's. They the meet Aqua, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy at Castle Oblivion, formerly known as Land of Departure. After awakening Ven, Sora goes missing. The gang go searching for him. Ven and Aqua find him, but Xehanort had put him into a nightmare to break his will and it worked. When Sora awakened, he was SO on set that he actually will do what he did in his nightmare. After failed attempts of convincing him, Riku and Kairi managed to convince him. **

* * *

The group sat at the long table. Each seat filled, except for two. The sun shinning through the windows, but that didn't bring up the sadden atmosphere in the room.

"He's still not coming out?" Aqua asks, as Kairi comes back, looking sad. It had been 2 days since Sora had awoken from nightmare. They managed to convince them that he wasn't going to kill them, but he still flinched every time he saw someone. He wouldn't participate in training or leave his room.

Kairi shook her head and took her seat beside Riku. "He started the conversation this time."

This was another thing. Sora would stay silent unless asked a question.

"That's something at least." Mickey says, and takes a bite into his toast.

"Did he accept the food?" Goofy asks. Sora wouldn't leave the room, so someone had to bring his food to him. The first day, Sora would not accept the food at all. But after a loooong lecture from both Kairi and Aqua, Sora started to eat the food.

Kairi nodded. "Yeah. I stayed there until I saw him eat a few bites."

Donald sighs. "This is taking too long. We need to continue checking the worlds. Haven't we convinced him enough?

"Patience Donald." Master Yen Sid starts. "I would say what we have convinced Sora so far is a good speed. But you are correct, the worlds are still need of checking."

"If I may, Master?" Mickey asks. Master Yen Sid nods. "How about Donald and Goofy go continue checking on the worlds? If that's alright with ya fellas?"

"Of course, your majesty!" Donald and Goofy smiles.

"I agree." Master Yen Sid nods. "You three many leave in the afternoon. Now, since most of us are finished with breakfast. You may go train."

Everyone nods and start to get up. The brooms picking up their plates, to clean.

The group started to walk to the training room, outside, but Ven turned the other way towards the sleeping quarters.

Aqua noticed Ven. "You're going to talk to him?" This caused the rest of the group to face Ven too.

Ven nods. "I still feel like it's my fault."

"Ven. How many times do we have to tell you? It's not your fault Ven." Aqua scolds.

"I know, but I can't stop feeling guilty until Sora is back to his happy self." Ven says, sighing. He really couldn't stop feeling guilty, even after everyone telling him he's shouldn't be.

There was silence, then Riku decides to ask. "Why do you two care? You two barely know him."

Everyone stared at Riku, surprised he asked that question. "Riku!" Kairi scolds.

"Wait let me rephrase that. You guys care a lot more than I expected you to? Even though you all just recently met." Riku asks.

Aqua and Ven looked at each other, smiling. "Even though I just recently really got to know him. I met both of you when you two were about 4-5 years old. When I saw him, I instantly knew that he would be something special. But you know what's funny, i have this feeling to be like his older sister. Help and guide him. Just like what I feel for Ven." Aqua answers.

Riku nods. _Sora, you truly makes bonds fast. _

"How about you, Ven?" Kairi asks, but she already knew the answer. Everyone here was family. Even Master Yen Sid. He was the wise grandfather.

Ven smiles. "I guess after being in Sora's heart for a while made me have this certain urge to be his older brother."

Riku laughs. "But i'll be the more loved older brother."

Ven laughs. "Sure. We'll let Sora decide that."

Mickey, Donald, and Goofy smiled at the group. It was true, they were all family, even them. They three were the three crazy but awesome uncles.

"I'm going to try to talk to him." Ven states. The group nods.

"I'll try after you alright?" Aqua informs. Ven nods and walks towards Sora's room.

* * *

Sora laid on his bed after eating his breakfast. Kairi, asked him if he wanted to eat on the table with the other but he denied her offer. He couldn't bear to leave the room. Not because he still thought he was going to kill his friends but because every time he saw his friends, the scene of him killing the certain friend would flash in his head, causing him to have a small panic attacks, but it was by the 2nd day it wasn't so frequent as much. Of course he suppressed the panic attacks so that they wouldn't show. But that's not the only reason why he wouldn't leave his room. He wouldn't leave because he felt like he failed everyone by being tricked by Xehanort. Also he felt he didn't deserve to be a Keyblade master because he couldn't even call his keyblade anymore.

Sora leaned his head against the window, staring at the ceiling. "I'm pathetic."

"Now who told you that?" A voice asked. Sora quickly looked down. Standing at the door was Ven, who was standing there with his arms crossed.

Sora flinched when he the memory of him stabbing Ven flashed, but it seemed to be dimmer now. He sighs. "No one had to. I already know it."

Ven shakes his head and walks over to Sora. "You're not pathetic. Don't you ever think that."

Sora shakes his head, disagreeing. "I can't even face any of you with out reliving that horrible dream. And what angers me is that I even believed it!"

Ven smiles sadly and sits on the bed, next to Sora. "And that's ok." That causes Sora to look at Ven, confused. "Sora, any of us would believed it. Even if we're keyblade wielders and more powerful against the darkness, we're all still people. We still have feelings and fears."

"But-"

"No buts. This is the truth. Stop denying it." Ven scolds.

_I guess he's right. _

**_He is right. _**

_Roxas?!_

**_Hey, we'll have our chance to talk. Right now it's Ven's._**

_What? Roxas?_

"Sora?" Ven calls, snapping Sora out of his conversation with Roxas.

"Huh?" Sora asks, sheepishly. He rubbed the back of his head. Ven grinned at the sight of it. "Sorry, I was talking to Roxas."

Ven looked at Sora like he was crazy. "Uh Sora? You're not going crazy on me are you?"

Sora lifted an eyebrow and laughed. Ven grinned again, happy that Sora was laughing. "They haven't explained it to you yet?"

Ven shrugged. "They explained almost everything to me. But nothing about someone named Roxas."

Sora smiles. "Roxas is my nobody."

"Nobody?" Ven asks. He remember the others explaining what nobodies and heartless were. Nobodies only were created when someone becomes a heartless. "I thought nobodies only appear if the person becomes a heartless."

Sora nods. "Yeah. I became a heartless when I freed Kairi's heart."

Ven nods. "So was Roxas apart of that organization 13 group?"

Sora nods. "He was, but Roxas is a good guy I swear."

Ven smiles. "I believe you. Don't worry."

Sora smiles. "Thanks Ven. I needed this."

Ven nods. "No problem. Anything for my little brother."

Sora looked up, amazed that Ven called him that. _Does he really think of me as his little brother? _"Little brother?"

Ven smiles. "Believe it." Ven stands up and stretches. "Everyone is training or more like playing around in the training yard. Want to come?"

Sora looks down, ashamed. "Uh, no thanks Ven. I-I don't want to."_ I can't even call my keyblade..._

Ven frowned. "Are you sure? I mean you've been in here for a while, you might need sunlight."

"I don't want to." Sora snaps. His eyes widen to the fact he snapped at Ven, so he looks away ashamed. "S-Sorry I didn't mean to snap. I really don't want to."

Ven shakes his head, understanding. "Ok, but if you change your mind you know where to find us."

"Bye Ven."

"Bye Sora."

* * *

"Oof." Kairi groans as she lands on her butt. "You beat me again, Riku."

Riku laughs at her pouting face and helps her up. "But you're getting better."

Kairi smiles. "Really?" Riku nods. "Soon i'll be able to beat you and Sora!"

**_You are really getting better Kai!_**

_Thanks Nam!_

Riku smiles. "Sure."

"You two are both great fighters." Aqua praises. "And you Riku haven't had proper training."

"It's thanks to the years of playing sword fight with Sora and the others on the island." Riku answers.

"No, i believe that they are naturals at it." Mickey smiles. Donald and Goofy nodded, agreeing.

"Sora told us, one time, when he first called the keyblade he instantly knew how to use it." Donald laughs.

The group smiles at each other. Ven walks into the training yard, causing all the intention to land on him.

"Anything?" Kairi asks, hopeful. She hoped Ven managed to get some good news.

"I got to him to smile and rub the back of his head in embarrassment." Ven answers.

The others smile. "That's great Ven! Anything else?" Aqua asks.

"I got him to laugh. He laughed because I was confused about the whole Roxas situation." Ven smiles sadly.

"He laughed?! See, Sora's pulling through!" Donald cheers, causing the others to cheer also, except for Ven.

Riku noticed this, he stopped cheering and got serious. "But then what happened?"

"I asked him if he wanted to join us. He declined. I tried one more time. Then he snapped at me." Ven sighs.

"I guess it's time for the older sister approach." Aqua smiles.

* * *

"Sora?" Aqua calls, knocking on the door. Unlike Ven, Aqua knocked before entering the door because she wanted Sora to prepare himself before he saw her. During the 2 days, she noticed that he would flinch when he saw any of them. "May I come in?"

There was silence for a few seconds, then Sora opened the door. "Uh...Hi Aqua."

"Hello to you too." Aqua smiles. "Can I come in?"

Sora nods and moves out of the way, so Aqua could enter. Aqua entered the room and looked around the room. The stars on the wall were dimmed, but they were still glowing. Yesterday, Master Yen Sid explained to them that he had put a spell on the stars to show how strong Sora's will to fight was. Aqua sighed, they were still dimmed but brighter than yesterday. Aqua made her way to the edge of the bed and looked at Sora. Sora had closed the door and looked at Aqua to make the first move.

Aqua smiles and pats the empty space of the bed. "Come on, I don't bite, promise."

A ghost of a smile appeared on Sora's face, as he walked to the bed and sat down. He pulled his legs to chest and waited for Aqua to start the conversation.

_He's shielding himself. _"Do you want to talk about it?" Aqua asks.

Sora shrugged. "I've talked about it." Yes during these two days Sora opened up about what he saw and how he felt about it, but in not that much detail. But it was understandable. Who would want to relive that horrible nightmare? And what sucks is that Sora does relive that nightmare. Aqua and the others don't want Sora to bottle everything up and break down, and they would have to restart the process over again even after how much they managed to do.

"I know that you probably are tired of us asking that question, almost every time we talk to you. But you have to answer them truthfully and as much as you can. And if you do we'll stop asking you it..actually we probably won't stop asking you it." Aqua tells him.

Sora sighs. "I know."

Aqua sighs also and places her hand onto his shoulder causing him to flinch slightly, way less than how you would flinch yesterday. _That's a good sign, the flinching is not as strong anymore._ "Sora, you have to understand, we don't ask you that question to annoy you in any way. We ask because we care. We don't want you to feel sad, depressed, angry at yourself or any of those dark emotions. We just want you to be happy and be the way you were before."

"I'll never be the exactly the same like before." Sora says suddenly.

Aqua looks at Sora, confused. "What do you mean?"

Sora looks up at Aqua. "I can't be the same after what I experienced. I don't think anyone can. I'll have this for the rest of my life, the only way for it to disappear if Naminé did something to my memories again."

"Do you want Naminé to do that?" Aqua asks. _Would this help him? To just forget and act like it never happened? _

Sora shakes his head no. "No, nothing like that. Aqua, I know for a fact that if Xehanort somehow manages to corrupt me like that I will really kill you all."

Aqua gasps, then says sternly. "He won't. Sora, I swear, I-We won't let that happen."

Sora puts his legs down and sits in a criss-cross position.

_He put his shield down. _Aqua notices this and stays quiet.

"I know you guys will. But this experience it just proves that my heart is stronger than Xehanort's darkness. Yes, I was broken in the beginning and in the process of being back to my old self...well as much as i can be to my old self. But, something is going to change in me, i don't know what it is yet but something will." Sora sighs.

"But that's technically not a bad thing. What ever changes, may possibly help you." Aqua informs.

Sora nods. "That is true."

Silence.

"If you don't mind me asking." Aqua starts causing Sora to look at her. "Why don't you want to leave this room?"

Sora looks away. "Ask me again later. I might answer you by then."

Aqua smiles. _At least he told me what he felt._ "Ok, i'll be back later. You know where to find us right?"

Sora nods. "Training yard."

Aqua stands and nods. She leans and touches Sora's cheek surprising him. She giggles at his reaction, the starts to leave.

"Thanks Aqua. Thanks for talking and listening."

Aqua smiles. "No problem. It's what older sisters do, right?"

_Older sister? _Sora smiles. "Just like Ven, huh?"

Aqua nods. "Yep, you're our little brother." Then she exits the room, failing to notice that the stars in the room were starting to glow brighter.

* * *

"How'd it go?" Mickey ask, as Aqua entered the training yard. Right now Ven and Riku were in a middle of a spar.

"He opened up about what he was feeling." Aqua answered truthfully.

"What was he feeling?" Kairi asks curious.

"That something about him was going to change." Aqua states. This caused everyone to freeze, even the two who were sparing.

"What do you mean?" Goofy asks.

"He said that after what he experienced, something will change about him. But we both agreed that it would help him, in some way." Aqua answers.

Riku stays silent. _Maybe it's just like what happened to me. _"I think I understand what Sora meant." Everyone turned to him. "When I was stuck in the realm of darkness, i used be afraid of the darkness in me. But now i believe-no, i know- its apart of me. After facing the events in Castle Oblivion, it made me realize this."

"I wonder what's going to change." Donald mutters.

"I told him to never change." Kairi smiles sadly. "That lazy bum."

"And he won't." Ven states, causing everyone to smile.

"Yeah, you're right." Kairi smiles.

Suddenly, a patch of the group turns black and heartless start forming. "Heartless!?" Donald says shocked.

Everyone calls their weapons, Aqua calls Master Keeper, Ven calls Fresh Breeze, Mickey calls Kingdom Key D, Kairi calls Destiny's Embrace, Donald calls his staff and Goofy calls his shield. Everyone gets into groups Aqua and Ven, Riku and Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy.

"So these are heartless?" Ven asks as he slashes 3 in a row, using his speed.

"Yeah, reminds you of the unversed?" Aqua asks, jumping over a large body and hitting it's back.

The heartless disappeared, just as suddenly like they had appeared.

"What's going on?" Donald says. He had just casted thunder to hit empty space.

"You shouldn't have said that." A voice says, laughing.

Everyone looked up towards the sky. A man in a black and red organic body suit exited the a dark portal. Aqua, Ven, and Mickey recognized him.

"Vanitas!" Ven growls.

"Why does he look like Sora?" Kairi mutters.

"To that we have no idea."

"Oh lookie here. Ventus woke up." Vanitas taunts, he slowly descends onto the group. Ven rushing with his keyblade towards Vainitas, he proceeds to strike Vanitas, but he blocks with his keyblade. "You can't beat me."

"I've done it before." Ven recalls, the both jump back.

"Well let's see if you can do again." Vanitas grins, and calls an army of unversed. "Which i doubt you can, even with help from your scrawny friends."

* * *

Sora sighs and stares at his hands. Any time he attempts to call his keyblade he sees his hands covered with blood and if he manages to call his keyblade, the keyblade would be covered with blood. That caused him for the nightmare to replay in his head.

_Why am i still scared? I'm a keyblade master for crying sake. _

**_Does that mean you can't be scared?_**

_Roxas?_

Roxas walks out of Sora, just like before his fight with Xemnas. Roxas was wearing his twilight town attire. He walked and sat next to Sora. **_Hey there, now being a keyblade master does not stop you from being scared. _**

"How can I be a keyblade master if i'm scared of summoning my own keyblade?" Sora hangs his head in shame, clenching his right fist.

Roxas smiles sadly. **_Even though, you're still a person. You're allowed to have emotions, fear included. _**

Sora looks up quickly. "I need to stop being afraid of calling my keyblade."

Roxas smiles. _**I think you know how to.**__  
_

"How?" Sora asks confused. He didn't have any sort of idea.

Roxas places his hand onto Sora's shoulder. _**You would risk your life for those connected to you, even those who you barely even met.** **Because...**_ Roxas starts.**  
**

"...my friends are my power." Sora finishes. Sora looks at Roxas still confused. "How does this help me?"

Roxas laughs. **_Still dense as ever? _**

Sora pouts. "Hey!" Sora crosses his arms. "Thanks a lot Roxas, way to make me feel better." Roxas looks at Sora who was smiling. Roxas smiles back.

**_You do know why I helped you right?_**Roxas asks, suddenly. He wanted to know if Sora also though it too.

Sora grinned. "Hey, that's what brother do right? Especially twins." Which was true, even though Sora and Roxas are the same person, but Sora believes that Roxas should be able to be his own person. Making them twins, since they are the same person, with the same birthday and abilities.

Roxas nods. Happy that Sora thought of him as his brother. More importantly, his twin brother. **_I've been kind of selfish. I'm sorry about that Sora._**

Sora cocks his head to the side, in confusion. Roxas being the selfish one? That wasn't true, in reality Sora felt he was the selfish one. Roxas had a happy life in the fake twilight town and it was ruined because Roxas had to return to him, so he could wake up. "You're the selfish one? What are you talking about?"

Roxas smiles. **_I haven't given you all of my power to you yet. That's why you've only been able to dual-wield in drive forms. I just wanted to see if you were a great other, and after our fight until now, i've seen it. You are a great other, so Sora, i'll give you my all._**

"Thanks, Roxas. But you really don't have to." Sora says. It was fine, if Roxas didn't want to give the rest to him. Sora would respect his decision.

Roxas laughs. **_I want to._**Roxas enters back into Sora.

_Thanks Roxas. _

_**No problem Sora.**_

Sora heard some commotion outside, but brushed it off. They were training outside, so there was bound to be commotion. Sora sighed, and looked at his hand. They were still covered with blood, but now it was really faint. Sora clenched his fists, he wouldn't let this stop him. He was about to attempt to call his keyblade when he heard Ven's voice yell.

"Vanitas!"

_Vanitas? If Vanitas is here that means the others are in trouble!_ Sora turns around on jumps on the bed, he forced open the window and saw his friends fighting unversed. He recognized them from Ven's memories.

_**Come on Sora! Show them that they couldn't dim the light in your heart. Show them, them that your will to fight can't be broken!**_ Roxas encourages. **_  
_**

Roxas was right. Sora looked at his hands, there was no longer any trace of blood. "Because my friends are my power!" Sora jumped out of the window towards Vanitas. In the room, the stars were glowing as bright as Sora's heart. Sora's will to fight was back!

* * *

"I told you." Vanitas laughs. "You can't win!"

In front of Vanitas, was Ven who was struggling to protect his friends. Behind him the group were either heavily injured or unconscious, leaving only Aqua, Riku, and Mickey were the only ones conscious. They were fighting to keep consciousness.

"You still won't win." Ven promises.

Vanitas laughs. "Look at you and your friends. You all are about to pass out. Where's you broken friend? I heard the old goon got him."

"Leave Sora alone!" Riku growls.

Vanitas smirks. "He wouldn't even give me an entertaining fight in his condition." Vanitas raises his keyblade to strike Ven. Ven lifts his keyblade, reading to block, but looks away, so does Aqua, Riku, and Mickey. Vanitas swings his keyblade, laughing. Ven waits for the impact, but it never comes.

"What?" Vanitas cries in disbelief."How are you even here?"

This causes Aqua, Riku, Mickey, and Ven to open their eyes and see what happened. Standing there with the kingdom key in hand blocking Vanitas's strike was...Sora!

"Sora!" Riku, Ven, Aqua, and Mickey cry. They couldn't believe their eyes, Sora actually was out of his room and using his keyblade.

Sora turned his head and gave them his goofy grin, then turned back to Vanitas. "What are you doing here, Vanitas?"

Vanitas smiles. "So the broken boy decides to help out his friends. How sweet." Both Vanitas jumps back. "Am I not allowed to see my friend Ven?"

Ven scoffs. "Some type of friend you are."

Vanitas rolls his eyes. "How are you even here? What I heard from Master Xehanort was that you were supposed to be broken and scared of even being near your friends."

Sora narrows his eyes. "I may have been tricked temporarily but my friends showed me the truth. Thanks to their help, i'm back to tip top shape."

"Really? I'm surprised your friends didn't replace you with another keyblade wielder." Vanitas laughs.

Aqua shakes her head. "That's where you're wrong Vanitas."

"We wouldn't dare replace Sora or abandon him in his time of need." Mickey says.

"We helped him because we care." Ven states.

"Because we're a family." Riku finishes.

Sora smiles. _Thank you guys. _

Vanitas smirks. "Well it's time I tear this family apart!"

Vanitas powers up his keyblade with darkness and hits Sora. Sora flys back, landing on his back. Sora quickly jumps back on his feet and blocks Vanitas's other attack. Sora quickly counter attacks, making Vanitas fly towards Ven. Ven strikes Vanitas on the back, but Vanitas turns around and trips Ven. Aqua aims her keyblade at Vanitas and casts Blizzaga Vanitas blocks it, which makes one of the frosts hit Sora. Sora flies back and drops his keyblade, making the keyblade diminish.

**_Sora! Don't forget, I gave you all my power. Our power is one._**

"What was the old goon talking about? You're just as weak as Ven." Vanitas taunt.

Sora gets up. "You're wrong. Both Ven and I are strong." Sora extends his right arm, calling Oathkeeper.

Vanitas raises his eyebrow. "A different keyblabe won't do anything."

Sora smiles. "Maybe using two keyblade will."

_Two keyblades?_ Aqua and Ven thinks. They've never seen anyone wield two keyblades. Was it possible?

Sora extends his left arm and calls Oblivion. "These are memories of my best friends." He motions to the white keyblade, Oathkeeper. "Kairi." Then to the black keyblade, Oblivion. "Riku."

"Two keyblades?!" Vanitas, Aqua, and Ven cry. It was clear they've never seen anyone wield two keyblades at the same time.

Vanitas calms down and readies his keyblade. "Doesn't matter. You're still no match."

Then Sora and Vanitas clashed keyblades.

As they fought, Aqua and Ven looked at Riku and Mickey for answers.

"How is Sora able to wield two?" Aqua asks.

Riku shrugs. "Roxas was able to dual-wield. And since he's Sora's nobody, Sora gained Roxas's abilities."

"But that doesn't really explain it." Ven sighs.

Mickey smiles. "Sorry fellas, we don't really know the answers either."

They looked back to Vanitas and Sora, continuing watching them fight.

Sora had managed to give Vanitas a few deep gashes on his head and chest, while Vanitas gave Sora two deep gashes on his arm and upper thigh.

They were currently a few feet away from each other. Before Sora could make his move, Vanitas opened a portal. "Congrats, you gave me an interesting battle. I'll let you and your scrawny friends, live for now." Then Vanitas entered the portal.

Sora stood there for a few seconds, making sure Vanitas left for good. There were no unversed appearing, so Sora took this as a sign. He turned around and dismissed his keyblade and ran to his friends. When he made it to his friends, he could tell the adrenaline left them and made them all exhausted.

"Sora...are you alright?" Riku asks, concerned noticing the gashes on his arm. "You're bleeding."

Sora looked at his arm, surprised there was gashes on his arm. "Huh, I didn't even notice them. But yeah i'm fine. How about you guys?"

A chorus of 'fine' was heard, and Sora lifted an eyebrow. "Really? I see you're all injured and exhausted. Even Ven fell asleep already!"

Everyone turned to Ven, and saw him sleeping. They smiled.

"I guess it won't hurt to sleep." Mickey laughs, and lays down. So does the others and they all fell asleep instantly.

"Wait, let's get you to- ah nevermind, they're asleep already." Sora smiles. He didn't want to wake them up, they deserved to sleep.

"Did I miss something?" A voice asked behind him. Sora turned around and saw Lea, looking at him confused.

"Have much don't you know?" Sora asked. He didn't know how much he had to explain to Lea.

Lea scratched his head. "Master Yen Sid caught me up to date. When I heard about what happened, I went to come and check up on you, but I see you're perfectly fine."

Sora laughs. "It's been a hard two day. You don't mind helping me bring them to the beds?" The beds were meant as the healing room. Basically like an hospital ward.

Lea looked at the tower and back to Sora. "We have to carry them up the stairs. You so owe me." Lea and Sora were about to pick up one of their friends when a voice stops them.

"No need." The voice says. Sora and Lea turn around to see Master Yen Sid, who looked confused. He used his magic to teleport the unconscious group to the beds. "Now anyone care to explain what happened while I was gone?"

* * *

"Four Kings."

"BS! Aw god damnit!"

Then laughter was hear.

This is what Kairi heard as she woke up. She looked to her left and saw Riku also starting to wake up then Aqua to her right who was waking up also.

"**Shhh! You're going to wake them up!**"

"You're going to wake them up with your yelling!"

"Both of you need to quiet down. Anyway two 2s"

Kairi looked at Riku confused. Riku shrugged and sat up, Kairi followed his example. Soon, everyone followed their example.

"BS!"

They all looked at the direction of the yelling. They looked at the sight confused. There sitting in a circle was Axel, Roxas?, and...Sora!

"Why is it always me?!" Lea pouts then narrows his eyes at the twins, suspicious. "Are you two working together?!"

Roxas and Sora laugh. Seeing Sora laugh, made the group in bed smile.

"**No, you just suck. Three 5s"** Roxas places 3 cards.

Sora places one card down. "One 6."

Lea carefully puts down four cards. "Three 7s"

"**BS.**" Roxas calls. Lea bangs his head at the table.

Sora laughs.

"You're being loud as ever." Riku laughs. This caused Sora, who was leaning in his chair, to fall. The room chorused with laughter.

Sora rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Thanks a lot Riku." He then walked to the others. "I'm happy you guys are awake."

"You're happy to see us awake?!" Donald asks astonished. "We're happy to see you out of your room! And laughing!"

Sora hung his head in shame. "Sorry I made you all go through that."

"It doesn't matter! You're just back to yourself!" Kairi grins. Sora grins back.

"So are you really alright?" Goofy asks.

"Yeah." Sora looked at Roxas and Lea then to everyone in the beds. His family. "Thanks to you all."

Everyone believed him, because they could see it in his eyes. His eyes once again were shinning.

* * *

**A/N: Happy Kingdom Hearts Anniversary! **

**The next chapter is going to be Ven's awakening. **

**So anyone like to request a chapter? Go ahead!**


End file.
